Silver Lining
by Southernburn
Summary: A Sami and Lucas fic, the story revisits when Carrie leaves Lucas and Will disappears. Truths will be revealed. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silver Lining  
Author: SouthernBurn  
Rating: This chapter is PG-13

Disclaimer: All Days of Our Lives characters are copyrighted by NBC and Sony, and are used without permission. This story is my own, thanks to the inspiration of the new writers. 

Chapter 1

"I don't know how she could have done this to you." She whispers, her voice ever so slowly lulling the roar of emotions in my brain until they are only a dull mumble. I turn my head to look at her, she uncharacteristically looks like hell.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry." She stares at me, her eyes pleading permission to comfort me. A tear slowly trickles down her cheek, my trapped heartbreak escaping and expressing its pain through her. She has always known me better than I have known myself, and now is no different. Between Will being missing and this Carrie mess, she is the only one who could possibly understand.

"Sami, this isn't your fault." I try to get up but her grasp on my forearm tightens, and I look down at her slender fingers, not even realizing she had been touching me. When did I become so numb that I hadn't felt her soft skin press against mine? That twinge of confusion washes over my soul and I close my eyes.

"Lucas..." her voice quickens a little, and I know what she is thinking but trying to hide. She is second guessing me, wondering if there is a bottle stashed somewhere for emergencies. God knows if there was one, this would have been the time to break it out. All the bottles in the world won't find him for me, and I had promised myself, my son and Sami years ago that I wouldn't drink again. Even though I am tempted, deep down I know it's not the answer. I am a man of my word, unlike so many people today….unlike "her".

I try to steady my voice for her sake, to alleviate one less worry. "It's okay; I just need a glass of water. Do you want one?"

She chews on her lip, while averting her eyes, an embarrassed flush sweeping across her face. "No, I'm fine."

"Sami, you are far from fine." And I take two glasses down from the cabinet, filling them with water from the fridge. I can't even remember the last time I saw her eat or drink anything.

The water tremors in the glass when she takes it from me; quickly placing it back on the table, probably hoping I hadn't noticed. Her hand isn't empty for long as she trades the glass for the cordless phone that hasn't been out of arm's reach since Will disappeared.

I sat back down on the couch beside her and watched her stare at the phone willing it to ring. That has been the hardest part, not knowing anything. If he was kidnapped why haven't they called? There isn't much we can do, but wait, and hope.

I adjust myself into the corner of the couch, and stretch my hand out to her. "Come here."

She stares up at me, and without question crawls up into the space I had made. Her face tucks into the hollow of my neck, while her hand clutches at my shirt, a slight shiver resonates from her body and I pull the blanket off the back of the couch to cover us.

Maybe she can make me stronger than I was without her in my arms. I wrap them around her pulling her close, letting my head rest against hers. I know it's a selfish act, using her love for our son as the glue to bind together the pieces of my shattered self. Does she know that my actions are just as much for my sanity as hers? It isn't the alcohol that I crave anymore, it's her.

I curse her sister and my brother for doing this to me; to us. If they hadn't come back, we wouldn't be in this situation. Their return started the spiral of where we ended up tonight, all of us alone and separated. I look down at Sami's haunted face, knowing that we could never really be separate. Our lives would forever be tangled, if not only by Will, but by the deep connection that has withstood the sands of time. In the end, it will always be the two of us against the world. I close my eyes for the first time in days, and am comforted by the one constant in my life.

The realization comes cloaked in darkness, maybe in a twisted way fate has intervened for us. When there is no place else to turn to, we always find our ways back to each other. But this time we are both free from the enchantments of ghosts that had once been haunting us, we can finally close the door on childish love stories. Sami has let go of Austin, and I have finally realized the Carrie wasn't the person I thought she was. In essence the slate has been cleaned between us, all secrets have been exposed and no more complications exist. Now we just need to get Will back and heal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't breathe, it feels like the walls are closing in on me and Will's voice echoes around me. The room is dark and I turn in circles, my fists pounding against walls that are closing in. I call out for him, but he can't hear me. Where could he be? He sounds so close, but he is just beyond reach and the his voice disappears into the darkness. I wish I could just grab him and tuck him behind me, protecting him until I could bring him home to his mother. Her voice pierces the darkness, incessantly calling for me tangling her voice with the cries of my son. "Lucas."

"Lucas, wake up. It's just a dream." She gently jostles me back to my apartment, into the harsh reality. I clutch her arms and gasp when I see her face and the dusky color of dawn in the living room. Her thumb wipes away a tear that I deny is there. I can see the concern in her eyes, and I avoid them until I shake off the echo of Will's voice in my mind.

"Are you okay?" she asks, her blue eyes probing me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I lie, stretching and twisting to work the stiffness out of my neck and back. Pulling myself up on the couch grants me the distance that I need from her to shake off the nightmare. I swear this has to be the most uncomfortable couch ever built, torture racks are more forgiving.

The knock on the door pole vaults me up and I scramble stiff legged across the room, barely having time to release the chain with my left hand before the right one yanked the door open. I freeze at the sight of Roman, and out of my peripheral vision I see Sami slowly stand and turn towards the door.

He curtly acknowledges me, "Lucas."

I nod gripping the door knob tighter, "Roman."

"I knocked on Sami's door but she didn't answer, is she here with you?" he asks.

Her voice cracks behind me and I feel her hand tremble as it comes to rest on my arm, "Daddy, is it news on Will?

"I'm glad you are here." He answers rather obtusely, and I stand back opening my home to him, praying for good news.

He directs his answer directly at his daughter, as if I was invisible. "Nothing new I'm afraid. I just wanted to stop by to see if you thought of anyplace else he could be or anything else that could help." His brows furrow together when his statement turns more into an accusatory question as if he believed she was holding something back from him.

I know for a fact she isn't, and his lack of faith in his own daughter which may be justified, angers me. Without a doubt Sami loves Will more than she loves herself, if she could sacrifice herself for him she already would have and then dealt with the consequences later. I know her only priority is to get Will back, why doesn't Roman know that.

His tone virtually slaps her and she withdraws from me clutching onto her self in a well worn defensive posture. "I told you everything I know. There isn't anything else."

Roman's glance quickly shifts to me and he looks around the dim apartment and asks, "Where is Carrie?"

My chest constricts at the sound of her name, and I swallow hard. Don't tell me that Daddy dearest hasn't heard what his angel of a daughter has been up to.

"Well?" he asks, his gaze darting between Sami and myself.

"Daddy, why don't we go over to my apartment for a cup of coffee? Lucas is out of milk." She states while she pushes and shuffles him out of my apartment before I can come up with the right words to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He paces Sami's apartment, "What da hell is going on with this family?" he mutters pushing his hand back through his hair. "First Bo and Hope, then Shawn and Belle, now this…"

He stops for a second and wearily watches Sami scoop coffee grounds into the filter basket, "Did you know?"

She pauses mid-scoop and shooting him a cold stare, "No, and before you even ask I didn't have anything to do with her and Austin getting back together either." She continues her scooping, violently dumping coffee into the filter, causing more grounds to skitter all over the countertop, "I just can't believe she would do this to him, especially knowing that Will is missing."

His police radio crackles with electronic feedback and he turns the volume down, "I agree her timing could have been better, I don't know what she was thinking."

"Well I can't worry about what Carrie was thinking; right now I have to worry about Will. It's been 48 hours since anyone has seen him. Why does it seem that everyone always have to worried about Carrie? She's an adult who make selfish decisions, why should now be any different then when she was a little. Carrie, Carrie, Carrie...everyone's precious little Carrie." Sami tirades and stabs the button on the coffeepot causing it to hiss to life. 

"Sami, I am worried about Will, he's my only grandson. I am doing everything in my power possible to find him, I even called John and he is pulling strings for us with the ISA."

"You called John?" she asks, wiping up the mess on the countertop.

"Yes, I did. We both know he can legally turn over more stones than I can, and he is would do anything for Will. You know that."

She nodds in agreement without saying a word, deep down she knows that John will do anything he can to help. He believed she had been his daughter for years, and the only conflict between them now was what she had created.

"I'm going to head back to the station. Bo set up a 800 phone number for tips on Will's disappearance. I'm going to see if there is any news and I'll call you if I hear anything. Okay?"

Reaching for a coffee cup she responds, "Okay, I'll either be here or at Lucas's."

"Alright. Do me a favor, try not to worry and please tell Lucas I'm sorry. I didn't know what had happened and I'll try to talk to Carrie for him, maybe there can be some sort of reconciliation."

Sami scoffs pouring coffee into a mug, "A reconciliation? I don't think so Daddy, you don't know Lucas. One thing I've learned is that once you lie to a man like him, it's over. He'll never trust you again even if he does still loves you, he doesn't believe in second chances."

Roman looks at her quizzically, "Are we still talking about Carrie, or about you?"

His question jars her and coffee sloshes over the edge of the cup. "daddy you know there is no me and Lucas. I screwed that up years ago, now all we have left together is Will. "

"Are you sure about that? I did find you over there this morning, I'm assuming you spent the night." He presses on.

She slowly stirs in her cream, watching the black liquid swirl and morph into a lighter color, "Nothing happened. I just fell asleep on the couch waiting for the phone to ring." She finishes swirling and taps her spoon against the rim while Roman watches her avoid him. A lack of eye contact is a small 'Sami tell' that she is lying.

Deciding not to push the topic any further he plants a kiss on her forehead, "I'm going to get going. Try not to worry we will get him back."

Locking the deadbolt and slipping the security chain on the door behind him, didn't make her feel any safer. The only place where she has felt safe was in Lucas's arms. Her restfull sleep had been awoken by Lucas's scream, she first thought something had happened while she was asleep. Until she felt him shake against her, his terror stricken voice calling out for Will, and tears were running from his closed eyes. That memory brought the goose bumps out on her arms again and the familiar ache in her chest.

Pulling herself together she heads off to the bathroom, looking back to make sure the door was still locked. The water scalded her body, trying to rid the chill that had overcome her. Something wasn't right, something was going to happen, she could feel it. Whispering a quick prayer to God for strength she quickly showered trying to brave the thought of another day without her son. 

The fall day is brisk and leaves flutter and blow past the window. Sami searches her closet for comfort selecting a pair of jeans and her favorite sweatshirt, one she had swiped from Lucas years ago. The oversized maroon fleece always comforts her in ways she can't explain, and today is no different. With one quick twist her damp hair is swept up in a clip, but makeup has long been forgotten.

Pulling another mug from the cabinet, she pours a black coffee for Lucas and flips off the coffee pot. Figuring she gave him enough time to shower and change after her hasty departure, she juggles both coffee mugs she unlocks the door.

The door opens into the apartment and a cream colored envelope falls at her feet. Her name is scrawled in thick black ink across the front, Samantha Gene Brady. A scream escapes her lips…

A scream pierces the air as I sit on the bed pulling my socks on. I've heard that scream before, it's Sami. Rushing to the door I rip it open to find her frozen in her open doorway, coffee cups in both hands staring at a piece of paper in front of her feet.

"Sami?" I question

"Oh God Lucas." She whispers and I'm having a hard time breathing. I walk over to her and crouch down, the paper is actually an envelope. A heavy weight cream colored linen, not a cheap business type. Her name is written in perfect cursive at it's center, without any postage or a return address. I flip it over to examine the back side, and trapped under a black wax seal is a small red feather. My heart really stops when I finally notice it, I've seen it before. Pressed into the wax seal is the symbol of a bird, but not just any bird… a phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lucas, is that what I think it is?" she whispers.

I look into her scared blue eyes wishing I didn't have to confirm what she already knows to be the truth, "Yeah, it's Dimera's."

"Oh god." she gasps turning in search for a place to put down the mugs before she drops them.

I look up and down the hallway, searching for anyone who may still be lurking. It couldn't have been planted long ago, Sami only went back to her apartment a half hour ago.

Without realizing it I hear my voice order her, "Just get inside."

"What's wrong did you see someone?" she asks trying to peer around me, her voice is panicked and I can't blame her.

I block her with my body, walking her backwards into the apartment locking the door behind me.

She persists, trying to reach around me to reopen it, "Lucas, what's going on did you see something."

"No, I just need to think and I don't want to open this out there." I answer running my fingers along the crisp cool paper, letting the feather slip between them.

I rotate the envelope towards Sami, it is addressed to her after all. She steps back wrapping her arms around herself and shaking her head, her voice quakes, "No, you do it."

I watch her as I slip my finger under the flap, popping the seal open. Our eyes lock and I see her swallow hard then a consciously slow breath escapes her lips. Sliding the card out of the envelope I scan the text quickly.

"What does it say?" she whispers with a trembling voice.

The words baffle me, not giving me the answers I had hoped to find. Maybe Sami knows what it means? I read the note out loud to her, it's only three short sentences.

_In his sixteenth year the rightful prince will be reborn from the ashes of the Phoenix. Can a child bridge the hatred of two families? Soon the truth will be revealed._

Her expression lets me know that she is as bewildered as I am. Questions swirl as I try to sort out the words, why couldn't it have just asked for an exorbitant amount of money instead of only giving us a riddle? Maybe it's not a riddle.

I take a seat perched on the arm of her couch, she looks at me, "What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. You have any ideas?" I ask her rereading the note for the third time.

My voices echoes the words the 'rightful prince'…are they talking about Will? How could Will be the rightful prince? He isn't even a Dimera…

Sami paces the kitchen I am sure she is talking to me but her words are mumbled by my thoughts. 'The truth will be revealed.'

I feel denial seize control over me and the urge for a drink wafts past my taste buds. No, it can't be….it's not possible. I flip a glance at Sami, she is still pacing the floor nervously chewing her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Hey. Stay here. I'll be back in a bit."

She stops to look at me, "Where are you going?

"Um, I need to see my mother. I have a few questions I need answers to. I won't be long." And before she even had a chance to ask anything else I was out the door.

I


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My darling mother answers on the third knock,"Lucas, sweetheart. What are you doing here?"

I push my way into her suite before the lilt in her voice has the chance to resonate. "I need answers."

Hers eyes nervously dart about, searching me for a clue to my disdain. "Lucas, what is this about? You need answers for what?"

I flip the note her way, and she scrambles to catch it before it flutters to the carpet. "What is this?"

"You read it and tell me."

The mysterious text dances through my head as I watch her eyes bounce from word to word.

_In his sixteenth year the rightful prince will be reborn from the ashes of the Phoenix. Can a child bridge the hatred of two families? Soon the truth will be revealed._

Her face blanches when she is done reading, and I swear she wobbles a little on her expensive high heels. Her fingers twist around the necklaces that hang against her chest and she murmurs, "Oh god."

"What does it mean?" I ask, but she doesn't respond. She just wanders over to the couch and sits down, still staring at the words on the paper. I don't think she even remembers I'm standing here.

"Oh god, how does he know." She continues her hand trembles. "How could he possibly know?"

I hear the sound of my voice rising with my impatience, "How does who know what? Mom? Answer me."

At the sound of her name she looks at me, tears have now formed in her eyes. "What's going on. Do you know who has my son?"

"Oh Lucas, I'm so sorry." A single tear runs down her cheek.

"Why?" I ask, but the look on her face betrays her. I know why but I am not going to let her off the hook without telling me the truth. I had hoped my imagination was just on overdrive, but there is no way. My worst nightmare has come true, and I know who has my son.

Her voice turns bitter, "You really going to make me say it?"

"Yes." I respond as the fury builds inside me. A new hatred for her has taken root in my heart, this woman has been lying to be for years. Actually my whole life has been built upon lie after lie after lie. One question recycles itself from years ago, Who am I?

"Bill Horton isn't your father. You are a Dimera."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Like some psychotic movie her words keep echoing the empty truth, "You are a Dimera."

My breath constricts in my chest and my vision blurs, the colors of the room rotate in a kaleidoscope of color around the lying bitch before me. The implications of what she said races through my mind but keeps crashing into the cold hard fact that Stefano Dimera is my father. All I can do is stare at her; my words strangled by the rage that has consumed me.

It can't be possible, but one look at her makes me believe, and I wonder how I didn't know the truth all along. I snatch the paper she had been clutching in her hands, "All this time you knew?"

Tears run unchecked down my face; my whole past has been blown away again. It took my mother 22 years to tell me Bill Horton was my father, and for the past six years I have been trying to come to terms with my new found Horton family. I had taken comfort that through all the chaos of my life there was could be a bit of stability, but it had always seemed just beyond my reach. Now I know why, my lineage is a full of turmoil and evil and that was only what I could see from the outside looking in. I had seen first hand working for Tony what being a Dimera meant. Dimera's were capable of anything, and what they call love; is actually just an obsession.

She reaches out to me trying to pull me close to her, "Lucas, I was only trying to protect you. He didn't know that you were his son, I've done everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

I shove her hands away and step out of her reach, "And when my son went missing you never thought to share this information with me. You say you were trying to protect me, but all you were doing was protecting yourself."

Crocodile tears trickled down a powdered cheek, "Lucas, you have to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt Will, he's my grandson"

"Yeah well did you forget that he is Stefano's grandson too? You know how much he needs a true heir, and you just handed him one. Why didn't you tell me so I could protect my son." Any love I once had for her has turned to contempt and disbelief. How could she have kept a secret like this? I search my pockets for my keys, I need to get out of here.

She grabs my arm, "Lucas…"

I grit my teeth, and jerk my arm free, "Let go of me, I have to go find my son."

More tears drips down her face, but for the first time I feel no compassion for her. I turn my back and leave the suite, slamming the door shut behind me.

After the elevator doors close I lean back against the wall and close my eyes searching for a strength I wasn't sure I possessed. How was I going to tell Sami? How was I going to find Will?

I'm not quite sure how I got from my mom's to our apartment building, I think the car was on autopilot because I didn't really understand where I was until I automatically fumbled with my keys and the lock on the security door. My mind searched through my time when I worked for Tony, trying to remember properties that the Dimera Foundation owned; someplace they could be holding Will.

I open the door to Sami's apartment she stopped in mid stride from the kitchen, her body is disheveled and tired but her eyes are alert and wild, searching me for answers.

Closing and lock the door behind me, I nod towards the phone she still clutches, "Anything?"

She absently looks at her right hand and tosses the non-ringing plastic onto the couch.

"Where did you go?" she demands, folding her arms in front of her. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer your cell phone."

Her anger, lights a fuse that has been smoldering inside me, "I told you I went to see my mother."

"Yeah, but why? Do you that bitch know something? Does she know where Will is?"

Sami has never liked my mother and I fumble with the right words to say in my mind. Her steely gaze turns manic and her voice trembles, "Lucas what's going on?"

I push my hand through my hair and look down at the floor, trying to remember the rehearsed conversation I had with myself on the drive back here. There is no easy way to tell her, "I think I may know who has Will."

"Who?" she probes.

I swallow hard at the bile that is biting my throat, "My father."

She looks at me as if I have just lost my mind, I wish I had. "Lucas have you lost it? Why would Bill Horton take Will?"

I lock my eyes on hers, "No Sami. Not Bill Horton, Stefano Dimera."


End file.
